


FYI

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has been thinking about Simon and Kaylee's relationship and decides that it's time to share her ideas with him. For the Asexual Awareness Week prompt: "Stories about ace people realising they’re ace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	FYI

“Simon?”

“Yes, River?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Any time; you know that. What is it?”

“It’s about you and Kaylee and the things you do together.”

“The things we . . . ? Oh God. River, can you hear us when we’re being . . . intimate? Are we making you uncomfortable? I’ll . . . well, I’m not sure what exactly we can do, but I’ll figure something out. I’m so sorry . . .”

“No, Simon. It’s fine. I mean, sometimes I can hear you, but it’s okay. I’m glad you two make each other happy.”

His jaw dropped. “So you listen to us when we . . . ?”

“No. Ewww. Gross.” She grimaced and shook her head. “I use headphones, dummy. But seeing you two together made me think about if I would ever want to do those things with someone.”

“So you’re saying we need to have the sex talk?”

“No! Let me finish, Simon. I’m _saying_ I’ve thought about it, and I don’t think I want to do those things, ever, with anybody.”

“Oh. Well, how can you be sure? It’s not like the ship is overflowing with suitable candidates. And maybe you’re not ready for those things now (thank God), but you might want them later, when you’re older.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve been doing some research–reading and vids–and I don’t identify with the sexual feelings that I see described time and again. I’m pretty sure the term is ‘asexual.’”

Simon took a moment to consider this, and then a new expression of distress distorted his face. “Is this a, I don’t know, a result or side-effect of what _they_ did to you?”

River rolled her eyes. “No, Simon. It’s just me. I know _because_ of what they did to me. Just trust me; this has always been true.”

“So you’re saying that you’ll never be with anyone? You’ll always be alone? River, that’s . . . that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s just dumb. I just wanted to tell you what I’ve been thinking about and now you’re making it a big, dramatic problem. Stop it. I’m not alone. I’ve got you and Kaylee and the rest of the crew–and Zoe’s new baby.” She tilted her head and glared at him suspiciously. “Which reminds me: I’m glad you and Kaylee are happy, but I _do not want_ you to have a baby now. One crying, pooping infant on the ship at a time is enough. Wait your turn.”

He shrugged and held up his hand in defeat. “Okay. I give. No babies until you say so.”

“Good.” She nodded decisively.


End file.
